emmaholdenfandomcom-20200214-history
Vikki Holden
'Victoria 'Vikki' Holden '(Neé Charringsworth, born 7 June 1969) is the only daughter of Gerry Charringsworth, the mother of Emma Holden and the husband of Peter Holden. Physical description Vikki has dark black hair which stoops down to her shoulders and also wear glasses like her husband. She has Hazel eyes which her daughter has inherited and wears a shirt and tie to work just as the men do, rarley bothering even with makeup. She is of medium height and a darker complexion that both her husband or her daughter. Childhood and Early life Unlike her future husband, Vikki Charringsworth was born into a modestly wealthy family. Her American father had served as a General in the US Air force during World war II and had recived a large pension allowing neither parent to have to work. Vikki was also able to attend grammar school where she acheived 3 A grade A-levels in English literature, Classics and Latin earning her a place at University College London to study English literature. University life Feeling somewhat restricted by her life with both her parents, Vikki decided to move into halls of residence at the university and mellowed with the freedoom. Much to her mother's dissmay she learnt to ride a motorbike and was involved in a road acceident during her second year after she'd had too much to drink. She had her licence revoked by the police for the incident but only ever dared tell her Dad who naturally forgave her. Graduating with a first even despite her lax attidue to her studies, Vikki was offered an internship at ''The Times ''and she took a liking to journalism. Whilst there she was told that if she wanted to work in the national press, she had to work her way up from the bottom as an ordinary reporter at regional paper. Stressful life as a journalist Liking London too much Vikki decided to work for a small hyper local paper in London, cementing her career by several exclusives including interviews with the Prime minster and exposing corruption at the town council. During her work their she met local busniess man Peter Holden who had bought of the paper for almost nothing after a huge fincial crisis brought the publication to the brink of closure. After loyally serving editor after editor, Vikki found herself outshining most of the other journalists. But Vikki liked her job and far from wanting to leave for a nationial paper which she knew could be a lot more stressful, she continued to surport the declining local paper. Seeing dedication and comittement in her and perhaps a bit clouded by romatic feelings, Peter apointed Vikki the new editor of the paper. His choice, however, was by far the right one and with her as editor, sales of the paper steadily began to increase. Shortly later and after some aphrension on Vikki's part that dating may sabotage their profesionial relationship and cloud their judgement, Vikki agreed to go out with Peter and just 6 months later they were married. One thing they both agreed on, however, was that now was not the time to have children although they both agreed they wanted them. Middle age tensions After also starting a sucessful radio station to complement the paper which was even known to outshine the local BBC service, Peter had got a taste for ambition and decided to sell the majority of his shares in the paper, seeking to invest them in other papers hoping to transform their fortunes.Vikki decided to stay on as editor of the paper, liking her job and the two finally decided the time was to have children. Emma was born and Vikki was for a time able to juggle being both a mother and Editor. But as the years went by the onset of the digital age and the fiancial crisis of 2007/8 changed the nature of her work dramticlly. She was told to make drastic cuts by the new owners of the paper and forced to work longer hours. At first Peter was glad that he'd sold the paper when he had and tried to persuade Vikki to move to the North where his new papers were based. It was while she was conteplating moving and looking for a school for Emma that she first came across Fare Isle. When Peter's work started to decline as well and his new shares fell drasticly, Vikki decided against the move. With the apointment of a new regionial manager who had the power to overule many of Vikki's decisions and Peter spending over 11 hours a day in his office, Vikki and Peter's marriage began to slide. Consequently, neither Vikki nor Peter had much time for Emma and they both realised they may have little choice but to sell the family home and car, they concluded the best place for Emma may be Fare Isle, justifying their decision by the fact that Emma would only have to attend for one year while they tried to work out a plan for the future. Life after Fare Isle Realising the error of their ways and that they had placed money and a nice house above their daughter, Peter allowed his busniess to go bust and to sell his remaining shares for the peanuts they were now worth while Vikki decided that she had to draw the line at work and spoke to her bosses about the crazy hours they were making her work, fully prepared to resign on the spot if they did not budge. However, the completly understood and promoted one of the other staff to a post Vikki herself had cut: Assistant Editor, easing her work load. It also surficed that her daughter Emma would recive a large pay out in comphensation meaning they would not have to sell the house and car after all. Vikki spent more time with her daughter, getting to know her and her new boyfreind Craig, a lot better.